This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aim is to characterize the cellular response to DNA double strand break damage during mitosis in mamalian cells. The scope of this work will include affects on spindle checkpoint, proper segregation of chromosomes and generation of daughter cells.